The Little Dogboy
by jabberwachy71500
Summary: It is about a boy named Inuyasha who has dog ears. He sees a girl named Kagome.he thinks she is so cute, but he messed up the first time. he doesn't know how to make Kagome think he is not just one of the freaks that drool all over her because she is cute! How will he make her his girlfriend? Read my story and find out!
1. New school, New girl!

The Little Dog-Boy

**Me: hi, my name is Jaevyn. This is my first story. To my R&Rs: please leave helpful reviews to help me out. Thanks! Hope you like my story!**

**Inu: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY YOU WENCH!**

**Me: okay dog boy!**

**Dex: arf…ruff…rowr…grrr. (hey Inuyasha! You smell like dog turds! Hahahahahah!)**

**Inu: I AM GOING TO GET YOU, YA LITTLE…**

**Me: ENOUGH! On with my story! **

Once upon a time, there was a little dog boy named Inuyasha. He had long white hair and had little dog ears. Today, he was super nervous. He was nervous because he had to go to school for the first time.

_** At school:**_

Inuyasha was at the office, getting his map of the school, when this girl waked up to him. She was the most beautiful thing that Inuyasha had ever seen. She walked up to him and said, "Hi. I'm Kagome. I am with the newspaper. I was just wondering if I can get your picture and ask you some questions for the newspaper."

Inuyasha was stunned, "Uh-huh"

"_Ok?_" Kagome said. "So, what is your name?"

"Inuyasha"

"Do you like it her so far?"

"Yes"

"Do you have any further questions that need to be answered?"

"No except that I think you are pretty"

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"_Ok_ bye"

Kagome left the office. Then office aid came back with the map, "Here you go Inuyasha" said .

"Thanks," Inuyasha said," I'll sure need it." Inuyasha left the office saying to himself," God I am so stupid. I will never get to go out with Kagome. She is so hot."

**Me: thanks for reading my story. Please leave nice, helpful comments. If you do, I will finish my story. If you leave mean reviews I will stop making chapters.**

**Inu: No one cares. I would rather pull my eyes out and die than read your story.**

**Dex: GRRRRRRRRRRR…ARF… BOWWOW…ROWR (YOU BE NICE TO MY OWNER YOU BIG FAT UGLY DOOFUS)**

**Inu: Now to take a commercial break while I kill jabberwachy71500's dog!**

**Me: Back off my dog!**

**Dex: (runs in complete terror)**

**Inu: (runs after Dex) **

**Me: we will be back momentarily (runs after Dex and Inuyasha screaming) **


	2. Why did I do that?

**Me: (cradling Dex) hi! welcome back! :)**

**Inu: Shut up!**

**Me: Make me!**

**Inu: I will!**

**Me: Kagome. Will you do your thing?**

**Inu: Oh No!**

**Kag: Yes I will. Inuyasha!**

**Inu: Please god! Help ME!**

**Kag: SSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT TTTTTTT!**

**Inu:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (gets a mouthful of dirt)**

**Me: Here is my second chapter!**

"Kagome! Wait up!, Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh god", Kagome muttered to herself, "Here comes another drooling freak"

Kagome shuts he locker and starts to walk off fast. Inuyasha catches up to her.

"Hey. I wanted to apologize for what happened in the office. It's just that I haven't seen so much beauty in one body!"

"_Like i haven't heard that before"_

"I know you think i am just another drooling freak"

"I think you are just that."

"Well I'm not just that!

"Why are you yelling at me!"

"Cuz you're yelling at me!"

"God! Why did i think you were the guy for me!?"

"Wait, you like me! I like you!

"I LIKED you! Now you just a...a...a freak!

Kagome walks away with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha hears lockers slamming all around him but soon he doesn't. he just broke his own heart by breaking his chances with Kagome.

"You messed up bad." said a boy named Miroku

"Who are you!?"

"My name is Miroku."

"oh i've heard of you. Aren't you that guy who everyone says is preverting?

"Yep."

"And you're proud?"

"What a weird little dude."

**Me: there is my second chapter**

**Inu: Can you please, please, please, please stop talking?**

**Everyone stares at Inuyasha**

**Inu: What. I said please**

**M and Kag: YOU NEVER SAY PLEASE!**

**Inu: so i ain't saying it again**


	3. God,please help me!

**Me:Well, I don't any author's notes cuz Inuyasha is making out with Kagome**

**Dex: arf roof rowf...gruff (that loser final got a room)**

**Inu: (in the other room) I heard that you twerp!**

**Me: now my third chapter**

"Kagome!", Inuyasha yelled while trying to catch Kagome. She ran away from him. She didn't want to talk to him. **EVER!** Inuyasha caught her up to her.

"Come on! Give me a chance!"

"No! Go away! Just leave me alone!" The school bell rang. She swerved around Inuyasha and got to her next class.

Inuyasha decided that he wasn't going to give up trying to get his chance with Kagome.

**_Later that day_:**

Kagome! Come on!" He grabs her by the shoulders.

"Let go!", she screamed.

" No. Not till you tell me how to fix our problem!" Kagome thought of an idea and had an evil smirk on her face. She turned around and said, " I have an idea."

Ok tell me! I will do anything!" Kagome took her hand and back-handed him. It really hurt because she had rings on.

She back-handed him again, ran home and opened the door. Inuyasha caught the door before she could close it.

"Give me a chance!"

"No" She smacked him again, slammed the door in his face and locked the door, figuring he would open the door and argue with her.

Inuyasha said, " I really messed up bad."

**_Inside Kagome's House:_**

Kagome was thinking about Inuyasha like always.

She said to herself, " I am going to tell Inuyasha my feelings for him tommorrow."

**Me: There is my third chapter. Inuyasha is now having sex with Kagome**

**Kag: ( in the other room) OH YEAH!**

**Me: GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !**


	4. I have a girlfriend!

_**The next day:**_

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha. She says

"I still have feelings for you, but we will never be together"

"Come on babe." Inuyasha said.

"Don't call me "babe."

"Alright hon."

*slap*

"Don't call me anything that would suggest we were in a relationship!"

"Sorry?!"

*bbbbrrrrriiiinnggg!* That was the bell for class.

"I have to get to class." Kagome told Inuyasha off as she started to walk away.

Inuyasha grabs her arm. *slap*

"Let go of me."

"No!"

*slap*

"Ow!" Inuyasha said while rubbing his sore cheek.

Kagome runs off before he can do anything else.

_**Lunch:**_

Kagome has her lunch in front of her. Inuyasha sits down next to her.

"Auugghh!" Kagome groaned as Inuyasha sat down.

"What are you eating for lunch?" Inuyasha asked her.

"What does it look like?" Kagome's friend Sango snarled at him.

"Who's she?"

"My friend, Sango. Look down at the plate. What do you think I have for lunch?"

"Well, you have 2 cheese sticks, apples, oranges, chocolate milk, and a cookie."

"I really didn't want you to say it out load."

"Ok well I have…"

"We don't care!" Sango snarled through her teeth. Again.

"What is your problem," Inuyasha asked.

"You! You made my friend cry! I don't like you!"

"Well then!"

"Sorry about her. She doesn't like you."

"So I've heard."

"Got to go. I need to get to class on time this time. Thank you very much," Kagome said.

Kagome gets up and leaves. Inuyasha scarfs down his food and follows her.

_**On the way home: **_

"Hey. I just want to say sorry." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Sorry for what?"  
"For making you cry."

"Ohhh. Well bye!"

"This isn't goodbye."

"No dip Sherlock!"

"Fisty. I like it."

"Gross!"

"Whatever! The thing I came here for is this. Kiss me!"

"WHAT!"

"I said kiss me!"

"NO!"

"YESS!"

He grabs her by the face and kisses her. Kagome sees fireworks when he does. She leans in and kisses him more passionately, knowing that he is her soul-mate. Then he stops kissing her. Then they start going out. They live happily ever after.

_**The End **_


End file.
